Arrow & Lightning
by bowsie22
Summary: Bart is trying to protect his family from many things, including a Luthor. Can Oliver Queen be any help? Better summay and warnings and pairings are inside
1. Chapter 1

**Summary: **Bart didn't want to wok with Oliver Queen for many reasons. Mainly to protect his daughter from Lionel. Can they be kept safe when Bart falls in love?

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing. This is fiction

**Rating: **PG-13

**Warnings: **Swearing, slash, MPREG, mentions of prostitution and sex. Good Lex, evil Lionel and Lois

**Pairings: **Oliver/Bart, Clark/Lex, Chloe/Jimmy, Oliver/Lois

**A/N **Just to explain some things. In this world, male pregnancies are normal. Men can get a special contraceptive shot. Arthur and Victor joined with Oliver before Bart did. No one knew about Bart's pregnacy or kid. Lex is good and married to Clark while Lionel is the evil one.** Please read and enjoy :D **

**Prologue**

Bart bolted upright in his bed as he heard a cry. He ran to the crib on the other side of the room.

"Hush Joanna. It's alright sweetheart. Don't worry. Your bottle will be ready in a minute."

Bart sang softly to his daughter as he waited for the microwave to finish. God, everything was so slow. Bart wished the world would move as fast as he could. The microwave dinged just as Joanna started fussing, thank God. Bart didn't have the best life. After that lightning or whatever it was hit him, his parents couldn't even look at him anymore. He was twelve when he ran away and started robbing people. When he was fourteen, he met Clark Kent. He should have stayed with him. Aged fifteen, he robbed from Thomas Peterson, who owned a well known brothel in the slums of Star City. He tracked the teenager down and, well, let's just say he was more interested in Bart's body than his speed.

"There we go sweetheart. All gone. Good girl."

His daughter was five months old. She looked like Bart, thank God, had his grey eyes and pale skin. Bart didn't really remember her father. After Thomas had found him, he gave Bart a choice. Work in his brothel in Star City or Thomas would kill him and dump the body. No one robbed from Thomas Peterson and survived. He had recieved his contraceptive shot the week before, but it was a faulty batch, ineffective. He hated the manufacturers of the drug until his daughter was born.

"Oh sweetie, you gotta rest. We have a busy day tomorrow. You're gonna meet someone very important to me. A good friend and his mother and family. I think they'll like you."

Bart still wasn't safe. Lionel Luthor was after him for whatever reason and he still worked for Thomas Peterson. But tomorrow he would introduce Clark and his family to his daughter. As he lay his daughter in her crib, he thought back to the letter he got. The Green Arrow, also known as Oliver Queen, wanted him to join some crime fighting team with two others. He had met Victor and Arthur. They were nice, a bit odd but nice. He'd have to deal with that tomorrow. Maybe he'd say yes. Oliver was hot! He smiled as his daughter fell back to sleep.

"We have a very busy day tomorrow sweetheart. We both need rest."

* * *

**A/N **Done. R&R please. If you want me to continue, please review. Next chapter, will Bart meet with Clark and his family, or will something come up?


	2. Run!

**Summary:** Will Bart get to see Clark and his family?  
**Disclaimer:** I own nothing. This is fiction

**Run!**

Clark looked at the clock on the wall again. He saw the look his parents and husband gave each other.

"What? I'm allowed be concerned. Bart is never late. You know that."

"Maybe something came up. Or maybe he forgot. Bart's teenager. They're not the most dependable. You know that. Remember what you were like?"

"I was dependable."

"When I told you I was pregnant, you stared at me for five minutes, mumbled something, I still don't know what, and literally flew out of here."

"I came back. And proposed to you."

"Yeah, and I loved the idea of a shotgun wedding. That's why I said no."

"And you were too young Clark."

"I know Dad. But we're married now Lex. And we have a child with another on the way. I took responsibility for my actions. So teenagers can be dependable. And that is why I'm worried."

His mother rose from the table and laid a hand on Clark's shoulder.

"Does he knew we're meeting at the mansion?"

"Yes, I told him that. He was shocked."

"Clark, does your friend know we're married?"

Johnathon winced. Normally, Lex's temper was a thing to be reckoned with, but add in the pregnancy hormones and even Clark, the indestructable hero, would flee for his life.

"Yes! I sent him a wedding invite. He just never came."

"Yeah, he's so dependable."

Clark hated Lex's sarcasm. But he was worried about his young friend. Bart was the closest thing to a little brother he had and he wanted to protect him. His family knew that. Lex sighed.

"Look, you know Oliver has recruited him for this team he has. Why don't you give him a call and see if Bart is there, or been sent on a mission or something?"

"You're a genius Lex."

He pressed a kiss to his lover's cheek and ran out of the room to Lex's office to use his private line. As he left the room, he heard Lex's mobile ring. He rang Oliver and was disappointed when Lois answered the phone and told him that Bart wasn't there. Lex stood up as he walked back into the kitchen.

"What's wrong?"

"That was Jeremy."

Jeremy was Lex's spy. He was Lionel's personal assisstant and was invaluable to Lex, Oliver and the Kents.

"What's wrong?"

"My father sent more men after Bart. About ten. You need to get Oliver, Victor and Arthur and find Bart. Jeremy says they have quite the arsenal at their disposal."

Clark nodded. One thing he knew was that while Bart was fast he wasn't strong enough to hold off ten men. He had to get to Oliver. And fast.

* * *

Bart couldn't wait! Clark was finally going to meet his daughter. His friend, and childminder, Sinead laughed as he practically bounced around the room.

"I've never seen you this happy."

"I've never been this happy. I can't wait for them to meet Joanna."

"And then?"

"And then what?"

"Are you going to tell Oliver Queen that you're going to join his team? I've seen the way you look at him."

"I don't know. Can you watch Joanna tonight?"

"Are you working?"

Bart nodded. He didn't like discussing his job, not even with his best friend. But he had to do it. It was his only source of income for him and Joanna. He looked up at the clock.

"Speaking of work, you need to be there don't you? You can't be late again."

"Shit! You're right. Gotta go. Bye Bartie, bye Jo."

Joanna squealed and kicked her legs as Sinead kissed her chubby cheeks. Bart watched as his child's godmother ran out.

"Sometimes I think my speed would be more useful to her."

He refused to use his speed when handling his daughter, afraid he would hurt her. He treated her like she was made of glass. She was the most important thing in the world to him. He straightened as he heard voices. Creeping to the window, he looked out and saw Luthor goons.

"Shit! I have to get out of here."

He picked up his daughter.

"Sweetie, I know I said I would never use my speed with you, but I don't have a choice. I have to get us to Smallville."

He picked up Joanne, cradling her close to his body and prayed that they would get away safely. He took a deep breath and ran out the door as fast as he could, away from Luthor's men. He had to get to Clark. He had to keep his daughter safe.

* * *

**A/N** Done. R&R please. Next chapter, will Bart reach Smallville and who does Lionel really want? Also, I don't want to be annoying or pushy, but wihout reviews I don't know if people like this story, so I probably won't continue if I get none. Please, if you like the story and want more, review and tell me. Thank you :D


	3. Safe?

**Summary:** Will Bart reach Smallville and who does Lionel really want?  
**Disclaimer:** I own nothing. This is fiction

**Safe?  
**  
Bart let out a sigh of relief as he reached the town limits of Smallville. He would reach Luthor manor and be safe. He looked down at his daughter and smiled as she looked at her blurry surroundings. She wasn't phased in the slightest. That was his girl. He knew that at this speed, nothing could catch him. And he could see the road to the manor. He readjusted his grip on Joanna. God forbid he'd drop her.

"Bart!"

Bart stopped as he heard Lionel Luthor's voice. How was the man so close? Bart was running too fast.

"Above you Bart."

Bart looked up and gasped as he saw Lionel leaning out of a hovering helicopter. He turned to run, but he was surrounded by about twenty men.

"Your power is in speed, not strength. You're stuck Bart."

"What do you want Luthor?"

"What do you think Bart? I want you and your daughter."

"You are _not_ getting Joanna. Over my dead body."

"That can be arranged my boy ."

* * *

Martha brushed a curl away from Bart's face and tried to ignore her son hovering over her shoulder.

"Clark. He's fine. You got to him in time. Stop worrying/"

"Why isn't he waking up?"

"His body was under a lot of stress. Clark, go talk to the men and I'l look after Bart. Chloe will be here with food in a little bit."

Clark smiled at his mom and walked into the hallway. The group had gotten to Bart just in time. One of Lionel's goons was just lifting Bart off the ground as Oliver's arrow hit him. After that, it was pretty easy to get rid of the rest. Still, Lionel left looking very satisfied with himself for some reason.

"How is he?"

"Still unconscious."

"Right. Chloe rang. She'll be here in five minutes."

"Good. Where's Lex?"

Clark noticed as he looked around the room that Lex was missing. Oliver was standing right in front of him. Victor was messing with Lex's home entertainment system, his father was having a sneak cigarette by the window and Arthur was throwing all fish related products in the house away.

"Oliver, calm down and answer your phone. It's probably Lois. Victor,don't break anything or Lex will have your head. Dad, if Mom knew she'd kill you. And Arthur, we're just gonna restock. The kids love fish sticks."

"And he can dominate outside the bedroom, who knew?"

"I did."

Clark blushed as his husband and best friend walked into the room.

"Hey, you get everything?"

"I did. Clark calm down. Bart heals fast, you know that."

"I know. But I'm still allowed to worry."

Chloe smiled at her friend and bought the medication into Martha.

"You said my father looked satisfied?"

"Yeah. And he didn't get Bart. It was weird."

"Hm. Maybe I should ring Jeremy. Give me ten minutes."

"Clark, stop staring at his ass."

"Sorry Dad. Stop smoking."

* * *

Bart tried to move away from the fingers on his arm.

"Bart? Bart, stay still. I'm trying to help, ok?"

He relaxed into the bed as he recognised Martha Kent's voice. Wait! What? Why was he hearing Martha Kent's voice?

"Martha? Where am I?"

"In Luthor Manor. One of the guest rooms. Bart, do you remember what happened?"

He tried to think back. A helicopter, Lionel Luthor, loads of his goons, volts running through his body, Joanna crying. He bolted out of the bed.

"Joanna! Where is she?"

"What? Who's Joanna?"

"Lex seems to know. Bart, we need to talk."

Bart looked into Oliver's blue eyes and winced to himself. He was going to be in so much trouble.

* * *

"So, Joanna is your daughter?"

Jonathon looked at the young man sitting across from him. Bart was a child himself, too young to have a child. Bart was only sixteen and he had a five month old child. He took a deep breath. This was odd. He considered Bart a second son and from what he heard he now had a granddaughter.

"Let me see if I have this right. You are a...prostitute and have been for over a year. One of your..clients impregnated you and you gave birth five months ago to this girl, Joanna?"

"Sounds about right."

Bart hadn't looked up from the table top since Lex had revealed whay Jeremy told him and he had yet to let go of Martha'a hand. Lex had given Jeremy a quick ring to see what was up with his father and recieved quite a shock. He was told that Lionel was after Bart's daughter Joanna, but he didn't why.

"What I don't get is why he wants my daughter."

"He thinks that you passed you super speed onto your daughter. You got your powers after you were hit with that lightning, or whatever it was. So, he wants to see if that will work on your daughter, who's too young to walk anyway."

"Wait, are you saying he's doing experiments on my daughter? With electricity?"

"I'm afraid so."

"Then we have to get her back!"

Surprisingly, it was Victor who said that. Bart's other friends had remained silent up to now.

"No! It's too dangerous for you. Joanna is my daughter, she's my responsbility. I'll get her back."

Oliver stood up and rested his hand on Bart's shoulder.

"You're not going in alone Bart. We're a team. A family. That makes Joanna family as well. For all of us. So we're helping you."

Bart looked at his friends. Lex and Johnathon were smiling sympathetically at him, while determination was on the faces of his other friends. Martha tightened her grip on his hand.

"I always wanted a daughter."

Bart laughed and wiped the tears from his face.

"Wait, I never agreed to be in your little club."

"First off, we're a league, not a club. And second, you were going to join. Least that's what you told Chloe."

Bart threw a glarae at Chloe, who grinned at him unapologetically. She knew how he felt about Oliver and had no qualms about using it as blackmail material.

"What are we waiting for. Let's go get Bart's daughter back!"

* * *

**A/N** Done. R&R please. Next chapter, will they save Joanna?


	4. Safe? The Sequel

**Summary:** Can they save Joanna?  
**Disclaimer:** I own nothing. This is fiction

**Safe? The Sequel  
**  
Bart smiled as Martha placed a full plate of food in front of him . Oliver had refused to let him go get his daughter. He was too emotionally evolved, would make rash decisions. Bart didn't care what he had to do once he got his child back. He hoped she was alright. If Joanna was hurt, Bart would kill Lionel Luthor with his bare hands.

Bart paced around the sitting room. Chloe had just gotten a message from Oliver saying they were coming home. He hoped Joanna was alright. He heard the door of the manor open and ran into the entrance hall. Oliver stood there with his daughter in his arms. Bart smiled. He'd wanted to see that for ages. Oliver holding his child. God he had it bad.

"Joanna! Is she alright?"

He took his daughter from Oliver, smiling down at her as she cooed and reached for his curls.

"None of us are doctors Bart. We don't know. Clark says his children have a specialist. I'm sure he'll take a look at her."

Lex looked up at the mention of his husband.

"I'll give him a call now. Clark, check on the kids."

"Yes dear."

Lex went to ring the doctor while Clark went upstairs to check on the kids.

"Was Lionel there?"

"Chloe! No. Well, I didn't see him. Did you two?"

Arthur and Victor shook their heads. They were concerned with getting Joanna and getting out, nothing else. And seeing how happy Bart was with his daughter back they knew they made the right choice.

"Bart, we need to talk."

"Why? What's wrong Oliver?"

"Well, you have to know, Joanna is going to make things awkward for the team."

"Wait. You still want me on the team?"

"Of course. With your speed, you'd be an asset to the team."

Oliver didn't mention the tiny, little crush he may have on Bart. Mainly because Clark would kill him.

"But, what about Joanna?"

"Well, Chloe and Martha love her already. They said they don't mind watching her while we're gone. And I can have a nursery built onto your room. Until then, we can just put a crib next to your bed."

"But I don't have food or clothes or anything."

"Then we'll buy them. Look, you know money is no issue for me. Bart we need you. Please say yes."

Bart looked into Oliver's baby blues. God, he couldn't say no to this man.

"Yes."

**A/N** Done. R&R please. Next chapter Lois makes an entrance.


	5. Drama Queen

**Summary: **Lois makes her entrance.  
**Disclaimer:** I own nothing. This is fiction.

**Drama Queen**

Brt gasped as he got his first look at Joanna's new nursery. Oliver had outdone himself.

"Do you like it?"

The other guys had put a lot of thought into the room. There was a top line security system, created by Lex and Victor, Arthur had made a small aquariam on one wall. The water cast a ripple on the opposite wall, but it was very calming. Joanna would be fascinated by it. She was easily distracted. Clark had made a crib for Joanna. It was beechwood with Kryptonian symbols on it, as well as symbols for the other members of the team. These included arrows, fish, lightning and footballs. Martha and Chloe had made the room girly, something the boys overlooked. The walls were painted a light pink colour and teddy bear stencils in red ran around the border of the room. As for Oliver, well he oaid for everything.

"I love it. And so will Joanna."

"I hope so. We put a lot of effort into this."

"I know Oliver. I don't know how to thank you."

"You don't have to. Our main concern now is keeping you and Joanna safe. And getting you up to date contraceptive shots."

"You think Lionel will come after us again?"

"We do. That's why we have the security system."

"Some of my best work, if I do say so myself."

"Victor. Modesty is a word you don't know, isn't it?"

"Funny Robin Hood. Lois is here."

"Shit. We have a date."

Oliver ran downstairs. Victor wrapped an arm around Bart's shoulders.

"Don't worry man. You'll get him yet."

"Am I that obvious?"

"Yep. And none of us like Lois. Not even Martha. And she likes everyone."

"That's true. I pickpocketed her husband and she still took me in. Well, let's go meet Lois."

* * *

Lois glared at the people aorund her. God, Oliver was a billionaire, but he surrounded himself with such low class people. The only worthy person he knew was Lex Luthor. And Lex was married to a country bumpkin. And gave birth to his children. She looked at said bumpkin. Still wearing plaid and talking to that weird Arthur person. What was with that man and fishes? It was creepy. Victor wasn't here. That man was obsessed with computers. Also weird. Across from her sat the female country bumpkin. Chloe. With a baby. Lois hated children. All they did was cry and poop. She smiled as Oliver walked into the living room. Victor was behind him and behind Victor was another man. No, a boy. A pretty boy. He obviously had the carrier gene. If there was one thing Lois hated more than country folk, it was men with the carrier gene. They were freaks.

"That's ok. I'm sure it was important."

"I was showing Bart his room and the nursery."

"Bart?"

He pointed to the boy.

"That's what the building has been. It's finished now. Only took six months."

"Oh, finally."

Joanna reached for Bart.

"Mama."

Bart took his daughter from Chloe, aware of the tension between the young couple.

"Hey, JoJo. Why don't we go check out your new room? Ow, you'll have to let go of my hair first love."

At eleven months old, Joanna was enticed by hair. She'd brought the team closer, making into a family. Victor laughed and removed Bart's haor from Jonna's hand. He took the baby from her father's arms.

"Come on sweetheart. Let's go see your room. What is she doing to my ears?"

"Looks like she's chewing them."

Joanna was teething and to her, everything was a teething aid, even ears.

"Get her off! Get her off!!"

Bart took his daughter from Victor and Arthur handed him a napkin for his ear.

"Oliver, we'll be late. Let's go."

"Sure. Bye guys. I hope she likes the nursery Bart."

Bart waved at his friend. He could already tell. He wasn't going to like Lois.

* * *

**A/N** Done. R&R please. Nexy chapter, Lois tells Bart where he stands ad Jonathon gets a new ally.


	6. Friends & Enemies

**Summary:** Lois tells Bart where he stands and Jonathon gets a new ally.  
**Disclaimer: **I own nothing. This is fiction

**Friends and Enemies.  
**  
Bart tickled Joanna's stomach as he lay her in her crib. He loved his daughter more than anything. The only thing he loved as much as Joanna was Oliver. And Lois had Oliver and Lois hated Bart. He smiled as his daughter's eyes finally closed. She had taken a long time to go to sleep tonight. He walked down the stairs and into the kitchen. Bart was starving.

"Lois? I didn't think you and Oliver had a date tonight."

"We don't. I wanted to surprise him."

"Oh well. He's working late."

"I know. I'm waiting for him."

Lois watched the young man as he looked around the cupboards looking for food with a baby monitor on the counter beside him. She had seen how Oliver looked at Bart with lust in his eyes at times. Other times there wa s love. The blonde wasn't aware of his feelings yet, but Lois didn't want him to realise them. Imagine the shame if Oliver left her for a boy.

"Bart. We need to talk."

Bart sat down acoss from Lois, crisps and cookies in one hand, the ever present baby monitor in the other. He didn't like her but Oliver did.

"Look Bart. I'm not blind. I've seen how you look at Oliver. You clearly have feelings for him. But you are a child. And do you really think a young, wealthy man like Oliver wants the responsibility of a child Joanna's age."

"But he let us move in."

"Because he has no responsibility even with you and her here. I mean how often has he held her or lay her down to sleep?"

"He has held her lots of times."

"But you know he'll never be with you. You'll never have his children or marry him. Me on the other hand, I have a very big chance of that happening."

Bart looked down at the table. He felt tears form in his eyes, but didn't try to stop them.

"You're right."

He stood up and walked to his room. Lois was right. Oliver woul never want him. He was too young and inexperienced. And Joanna was a lot of responsibility. Who was he kidding? Oliver would never want him.

* * *

Jonathon stared at the man across from him.

"You want to help me capture Bart Allen and his child?"

"Yes."

"Why?"

"Because Mr. Luthor. I want my son back."

* * *

**A/N** Done. R&R please. Next chapter, Oliver and Bart have a moment an Bart's dad explains his reasons for joining with Jonathon.


	7. Moments

**Summary:** Oliver and Bart have a moment and Bart's father explains why he is on Jonathon's side.  
**Disclaimer:** I own nothing. This is fiction

**Moments**

Bart whizzed around the kitchen, cleaning up after their meal. Oliver smiled down at Joanna. Bart usually did the cleaning because he was the fastest at it. And he made the most mess.

"Done."

The younger man was a bit flushed, but the kitchen was spotless.

"Very nice Bart."

"I know. I'm good at cleaning. Um, are you working tomorrow?"

"No. I have the day off. Why?"

"Well, I wanted to go see a friend of mine. Sinead. I knew her when Janna was first born. She looked after her. I haven't seen her since I got here."

"Bart, that's fine. Arre you bringing Joanna?"

"No. That's why I need you."

"You want me to look after Joanna?"

"Please?"

"Not a problem."

"Thanks Oliver. You're the best."

Bart wrapped his arms around Oliver, mindful of Joanna. God, he loved this man.

* * *

Jonathon stared at his computer screen.

"Mr. Luthor. A Mr. Allen is here to see you."

"Thank you Joan. Send him in."

Fred Allen walked into the office.

"Luthor. It's good to see you."

"Good to see you also. You have yet to tell me why you want to help me. I won't be treating your son nicely if I get him."

"Once I get him back, I don't care how you treat him."

"Why are you helping me?"

"My company isn't doing so well in this economic climate. So, I now have some less than perfect friends. They rob and deal drugs. Things like that. Bart's speed would be a great help. And Joanna, when she grows up, would also be a great help."

"Very well. When I get Bart, I'll keep him for a year. Joanna a bit longer. I'll run tests. And then you'll have your son back. Deal?"

"Deal."

A loud boom echoed throughout the house, followed by the cries of a baby.

"Arthur! Victor!"

"Sorry Oliver."

The blond walked into Joanna's nursery, grumbling under his breath about annoying merman and robots. He tenderly picked the baby up.

"Hey sweetie. Don't cry. It's alright. It's only your other uncles being idiots. Please stop crying."

Joanna continued wailing. Oliver was slowly losing it.

"Please stop. Please. God, how does Bart do this?"

"Singing Itsy Bitsy Spider helps."

"Bart! Don't do that! You frightened the life out of me."

The younger man laughed and took his daughter out of Oliver's arms, singing Itsy Bitsy spider. Joanna soon fell back asleep. Bart laid her back in her crib.

"See, that easy."

He turned around and nearly walked into Oliver. He hadn't realised the older man was that close to him. Anonther two inches and Bart would be kissing Oliver. He wasn't sure who had moved first. All he knew was that he was kissing Oliver!

* * *

**A/N** Done. R&R please. Next chapter, Fred and Jonathon make plans and Oliver thinks about Bart.


	8. Plans

**Summary:** Fred and Jonathon plan their next move and Oliver thinks about Bart.  
**Disclaimer:** I own nothing.

**Plans  
**  
"So Mr. Luthor, do you have a plan yet?"

"Not yet."

"And why not? It has been two weeks since our first meeting."

"Because things have changed since the last time I tried to take him. Bart is no longer a child in the slums. He now lives with Oliver Queen and his friends. And he has the protection of Clark Kent."

"Kent? He is the alien is he not? Married to your son?"

"He is no son of my mine. Shacking up with that freak and getting pregnant. He disgusts me."

"Very well. But we still need a plan. We must distract Oliver, his friends and the Kent boy."

"And I know how. If Clark's family is put in danger, he will jump to their defense. Queen, as the Green Arrow and the others will, no doubt, be there to help. The child will either be left with Mrs. Kent and that Chloe girl or Bart will be there with her alone. And then we can get them."

* * *

Oliver signed the final document and handed them to his secretary. He relaxed back into his chair and closed his eyes. As usual, his mind turned to Bart. Ever since they kissed two weeks ago, things had been weird. Bart was avoiding Oliver, who was trying to talk to Bart. They needed to clear the air between them. Oliver had feelings for Bart. He'd had them for a while now. It was one of the reasons for asking Bart to live with him and the others. When Joanna made her entrance, Oliver was a bit...shocked to say the least. But Bart was an excellant father and Joanna was a good child. Oliver wanted to be a part of that family. Bart was funy, kind, gentle and surprisingly smart. But Oliver had Lois. She had been with him for so long, could he really dump her for Bart? They mightn't even have a future. Bart was so young. He needed to talk to someone about this. And he knew just the person. Oliver picked up his phone and dialled his friend's number.

"Lex. I need your help with something. Can I come to the manor this evening for a while? Trust me, this may be one of the most important things I ever do in my life."

* * *

**A/N **Done. R&R please. Next chapter, Oliver and Lex talk, Lois annoys Bart again and Jonathon and Fred attack.


	9. Surprises All Around

**Summary: **Oliver and Lex talk and Lois talks to Bart.

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing. This is fiction

**Surprises All Around**

Lex placed the bottle of whiskey back on the shelf and placed the glass in front of his friend. He looked at Oliver. The man clearly had something on his mind. Since he walked in the door, he hadn't even looked at Lex

"What's wrong?"

"I'm thinking about breaking up with Lois."

"Finally!"

"What?"

"Oliver, we hate Lois. I hate her, Clark hates her, the kids hate her. Even Martha hates her and Martha loves everything. She jst wants you for your money Oliver."

Oliver knew Lex was tlling the truth. Lex never lied to his friends. They were the only group of people he was one hundred per cent honest with.

"It wasn't like that at the beginning. We really loved each other."

"What happened?"

"Like you said. She became more interested in the money than in me. Always wanted me to buy her things, take her places. Was never happy with staying in and being together. I always had to flaunt my cash when I was with her. I wasn't happy."

"Then why did you stay with her?"

"She was happy. And I got used to having someone. I didn't want to be alone."

"What changed?"

Oliver could tell from the smile on the other man's face that he knew exactly what changed.

"You know what changed."

"But I want to hear you say it."

"Bart. He changed things for me. He likes me for me. Not my money. That's what I want in a lover."

"He's sixteen. And he has Joanna."

"I don't care. I can wait. And I love Joanna. We all do. Lex, I love him."

"You really do, don't you?"

"I do."

"Well, you have to dump Lois, you know that right?"

"I know. I'm meeting her tomorrow. I'll do it then."

"And you'll tell Bart tomorrow?"

"Yes, tomorrow I will tell Bart I love him."

* * *

Lois walked into Oliver's sitting room and saw Bart watching t.v. She sat beside him, smirking as he inched away from her.

"Bart, how are you?"

"Fine."

"Where's Joanna?"

"Sleeping. Oliver is at Lex's."

"Oh, I wanted to surprise him. Oh well. Maybe tomorrow."

She could feel the tension in the other man's body. Before she could annoy him further, her phone rang.

"Hello. Oliver! I'm at your house...I wanted to surprise you...Yes, Bart told me you were at Lex's...Yes, I'm free tomorrow...See you then. I love you."

She looked at Bart from the corner of her eye. He did not look happy.

"That was Oliver. He says he has something important to tell me tomorrow. Maybe he'll propose."

Lois smirked as Bart rushed off to check on his daughter. She loved how much Bart hated her relationship with Oliver and she held it over him at every chance. She sure as hell was not going to tell him that Oliver hadn't said he loved her. Bart didn't need to know that.

**A/N ** Done. R&R please. Next chapter, Oliver talks to Lois and Bart and Fred ad Jonathon attack.


	10. Important Conversations

**Summary:** Oliver talks to Bart and Lois. Fred and Lionel attack.

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing. This is fiction

**Important Conversations**

"Lois, we need to talk."

"Oliver, I've been waiting for you. Where have you been?"

"I had meetings all day. I told you this. Sit down, please."

Lois sat down on the couch and pulled Oliver down beside her. She snuggled into his side and smiled up at him. If she played this right, maybe Oliver would buy her something nice. And expensive.

"Oliver, what's wrong?"

"Lois, how long have we been together?"

"Hm, about two years."

"Right. Lois, you know I care about you. You're sweet, funny, attractive. You're everything I could want in a girl. But, I don't want a girl."

"Excuse me? What are you saying Oliver?"

"Lois. I don't love you anymore."

"Love? Who cares about love? Oliver, we don't need love. Once we get married, you can sleep with whoever you like, one I have a child. And you buy me lots of pretty things. I don't care."

Oliver was shocked. Lois really didn't care about him. She only cared about the money. God, Oliver was such an idiot. Why didn't he see this.

"Lois, don't be ridiculous. I don't want a marriage or a family without love. It's not worth it without love. Just leave Lois. I'll send the stuff you left here to your apartment."

"You're serious?"

"Yes. I am. Leave Lois."

Lois stood up and walked to the foyer. She spun around at the last second and smacked Oliver across the face.

"I'm not stupid, or blind. I've seen the looks between you and that boy. You're dumping me for Bart, aren't you? Why? God, he used to be a prostitute. If you want him that badly, just throw some cash at him and he'll spread his legs no bother."

"Get out Lois. And don't come back. If I ever see you again, it will be too soon."

Lois realized that she went too far when she saw the look in Oliver's eyes. He was furious. She took a step back. I was fine. She could find someone else to pander to her every need. That wouldn't be too hard. Hopefully.

"Hey Oliver. Where's Lois?"

"Oh, hey Bart. We broke up."

"What? Why would you do that?"

"Because you guys were right. She only wanted me for my money. I was such an idiot!"

"No you weren't. You were in love. People do stupid things for love. Look at Clark. He almost lost his family because of Lex. Jonathan hated the idea of his son being with a Luthor."

"But I didn't love Lois. It was an infatuation. Nothing more."

"Well, at least you realized that before you proposed or something."

"Oh God. Don't mention a proposal. Actually, we broke up for another reason."

"What was it? The other reason."

Without noticing, the two men had moved closer to each other.

"Well, I began to have feelings for someone else."

"Someone else?"

"Yes. Bart, I began to have feelings for you."

"Me? Why? I'm an ex-prostitute with a kid and a mad man after me."

"Exactly. You make life exciting for us Bart. How about Friday, you and me go on a date?"

"One condition. You know I hate all that posh, upper class stuff. Date is a movie and dinner at TGI's. Deal?"

"Deal."

Bart grinned at Oliver. He couldn't believe it. He had a date with Oliver Queen. It was like all his dreams had come true.

"The explosives have all been placed sir."

Lionel shooed the young man away. He stood on a skyscraper that overlooked Oliver Queen's home.

"How can we be sure that Joanna and Bart will not be hurt?"

"Oh Fred. We're not. My team have done all they can to place the explosives away from areas with heavy traffic and the bedrooms. They will be rendered unconscious, but not hurt. If they are, I have extensive medical facilities at LuthorCorp."

"Good."

"James. Give me the detonator."

Lionel was handed the detonator. His finger hovered over the button.

"Second thoughts?"

"None."

He flicked the switch and Lionel and Fred watched in delight as Oliver Queen's home exploded into millions of pieces. Bart and Joanna would be easy to get now. All they had to do was dig through the rubble and take them.

**A/N** Done. R&R please. Next chapter, did they escape or will Lionel and Fred get what they want?


	11. Safe and Sound?

**Summary:** Did they escape and will Fred and Lionel get what the want?

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing. This is fiction

**Safe and Sound?**

Bart grabbed Joanna as the house above him shook. The team, including Chloe and Bart were in the basement, trying to find a computer part for the watchtower.

"What the hell was that?"

"I don't know. Bart, Chloe, stay here. Clark, stay with them. Victor, AC, come with me."

The three men climbed the steps that would lead them to the hatch that led to the basement. The three waiting in the basement heard the scuffles and swears from above. Something was wrong. A couple of minutes later, the men walked back down the stairs.

"We can't get out."

"What? Why not?"

"Can't get the door open."

"Then how do we get out?"

"Clark? Can you force your way out?"

"I can try."

It took Clark five minutes, but eventually the group were standing in the ruins of their home.

"What the hell happened here?"

"My house."

"Our stuff. Who did this?"

"Luthor!"

"How do you know Bart?"

"Because his men are searching the rubble. We have to hide."

The group ran back down to the basement, shutting the door behind them.

"You can hide at mine. Lex won't let his father get you. He'd sooner die."

"Ok, but how do we get away without them noticing? I'm fast, but I can't carry any of you guys."

"Clark probably could. But it would take more than one journey. He could be caught."

"I don't mind."

"No, Chloe's right. Lex would kill us if anything happened to you. Alright. Clark, you take Chloe, Bart, take Joanna. Run as fast as you can to Clark and Lex's."

"What about you three?"

"We can sneak out. We'll use the rubble and smoke as cover. We'll go first. After five minutes, you four go. Ok?"

"I don't like this plan."

"It's the only one we have Clark. We'll be fine. Victor, AC, let's go. Clark, let us out."

Oliver pressed a quick kiss to Bart's lips and followed his team mates up the stairs. Chloe wrapped an arm around Bart's shoulder, offering comfort to the boy.

"This is Oliver Queen. He'll be fine."

* * *

Twenty minutes later, Lex opened the door to his husband and their friends, looking exhausted and dirty.

"What the hell?"

"Long story. Expect Oliver, Victor and AC soon."

Lex stood to the side and motioned to them to come inside.

"Come in. But be quite. Your parents came for dinner and slept in the guest room. And Jeremy and Landon are in bed as well. You two can have the guest rooms. Bart, Clark will get you Jeremy's old crib for Joanna. Go upstairs.

Five minutes later, Lex opened the door to the other three members of the League.

"Upstairs. Oliver, I take it you don't mind sharing with Bart?"

Oliver glared at his friend. Lex always knew how to embarrass and annoy him.

"You are not sharing with Bart!"

"Clark. Calm down. They won't do anything, will you?"

"Under the same roof as the Kent family? You think I have a death wish?"

The other men laughed. The Kents were very protective of Bart and Joanna. While they were happy that Oliver and Bart had finally gotten together, they didn't want Oliver even touching Bart until the two were married. Which wouldn't happen until Bart was eighteen, which was in two years.

"Fine. Victor, you can share with Bart. Does that make you happy love?"

Clark wrapped his arms around the smaller mans waist.

"Deliriously so sweetheart. I knew I loved you for a reason."

He pressed a kiss to Lex's lips. A knocking on the door interrupted them.

"Crap, that's my father. You three upstairs now!"

He waited until Oliver, Victor and AC were out of sight and opened the door, Clark standing behind him.

"Lionel, to what do we owe the pleasure?"

"You know what Kent. Where are they Lex?"

"Where are who Dad?"

"Queen and his friends."

"Aren't they at the Queen home?"

Lionel straightened up. His son was infuriating. And his husband was no better.

"Fie, you win now Kent, but I have other plans. You can't protect the boy and the child 24/7. I will have them sooner or later."

"No offense Lex. We may have to kill that man."

"I know. You have my full support, trust me."

* * *

**A/N** Done. R&R please. Next chapter, Lionel and Fred don't give up. Will Lex, Joanna and Bart survive?


	12. Survival of the Fittest

**Summary:** Lionel and Fed won't give up. Will Lex, Bart and Joanna survive?

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing. This is fiction.

**Survival of the Fittest**

"Where's Oliver?"

"He had a meeting. Clark and Chloe are working, Martha and Jonathon had to go home, Jeremy is in playschool and AC and Victor have gone to look at the house."

"So, it's only us and Joanna here?"

"Yeah. Us three and the guards. A lot of guards. Oliver and Clark wouldn't leave us alone without them."

"Sounds like them alright. Was Joanna up?"

"Yes. Oliver fed her. She's in the playpen with Landon. They seem to like each other."

"Good. She didn't have many friends. We moved so much, trying to keep one step ahead of Lionel at all times."

"He won't give up, you know that right?"

"I know. But I trust Oliver to keep us safe. Don't you?"

"Yes. I know he won't let anything happen to you. And I trust Clarke to protect me."

"We got lucky."

Their breakfast was interrupted by a knock on the door. Lex stood up.

"I'll get it. Don't get up."

Bart heard Lex walk down the hall and open the door.

"Lex. Who is it?"

The elder man walked back into the kitchen, Lionel Luther standing behind him.

"Lionel! How did you get past the guards?"

"Your father dealt with them Bart. Don't worry."

"Are they dead?"

"They will be. We can't have witnesses. By the way Bart, you have one less thing to worry about."

"You're going to leave me and Joanna alone?"

"No, all we want know is Joanna. But thankfully, you won't be around to see what we do to her."

"What do you mean?"

Lionel smirked. He reached took a gun from his waistband and shot Lex in the chest. Bart ran foward, but was shot in the stomach before he got to Lex. Lionel smiled down at the unconscious men.

"That's what I mean."

He walked to the playpen and picked up Joanna. Now he had what he wanted, he could start his experiments.

* * *

**A/N** I'm evil, aren't I? R&R please. Next chapter, are Bart and Lex alive?


	13. Life or Death?

**Summary:** Are Bart and Lex alive? Will be short.

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing. This is fiction.

**Life or Death?**

Clark avoided Lois as the woman stalked around the Daily Planet offices. Ever since Oliver broke up with her and got with Bart, the woman had been insufferable. She was angry at everything and everyone. Jimmy, Chloe and Clark bore the brunt of her anger. She hated anything that was associated with Oliver. She refused to cover any story that involved Queen Industries. Everyone was calling her evil now. She had never been popular in the office, but now, everyone hated her. Lois glared at the young man as his mobile rang.

"Hello?"

"Mr Kent? This is Amanda from Jolly Farm Creche. As I'm sure you know, our day ends at 12. But no one has come to pick up Jeremy."

Clark looked at the clock on the wall. It was half one. Lex was never late picking up Jeremy. Something was wrong.

"I'm sorry. I'll send my friend Chloe Sullivan. You've met her before. She'll be there in about 30 minutes."

"I remember Ms. Sullivan. Thank you Mr. Kent."

Clark hung up. Something was wrong. He explained the situation to Chloe, who agreed to pick up Jeremy and Clark headed to the manor. He had a bad feeling about this.

"Lex? Bart? Joanna? Are you guys here? Answer me."

Clark walked into the house. He didn't like this. The house was too quite and he could smell something metallic in the air. Was that blood? Now Clark was concerned. Using his x ray vision, he saw two forms on the floor of the kitchen.

"LEX! BART!"

Clark ran into the kitchen and froze at the sight in front of him. Bart and Lex were unconscious on the floor, blood surrounding them. The playpen where he left Joanna that morning was empty.

"Oh God no."

He checked on his husband and friend. They were alive, barely. He called an ambulance and his friends. They had to get Bart and Lex to a hospital and find Joanna.

* * *

**A/N** Will Joanna be found and will Bart and Lex survive?


	14. Lost and Found?

**Summary**: Are Lex and Bart alive and will they find Joanna?

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing. This is fiction

**A/N** Just so you know, I can't write action scenes or sex scenes, so the scene where they get Joanna, well, use your imagination.

**Lost and Found?**

"We have to find Joanna."

"We know Victor, but right now I'm more concerned about my husband."

"We're all concerned, but if Bart wakes up and Joanna isn't here, he'll be destroyed and he will kill us."

"AC is right Clark. We need to get Joanna back. You parents can stay here."

"Once again, you're right Oliver. We need to get Joanna back. If it was Jeremy, I'd be out there destroying anyone and anything that stood in my way. And Joanna is family. Mom, Dad, do you mind waiting here?"

"Of course not sweetheart. We'll call you with any updates about either of them."

"Ok, let's go."

* * *

"Are we sure that Joanna is here?"

"Positive. Lex's spies said this is the main research facility with the largest lab. What's the plan Oliver?"

"AC and Victor, take care of the lights and cameras, things like that. Clark, find Joanna. I'll find Lionel and his friend."

"What are you going to do with them?"

"I don't know. I'll figure it out. Go."

AC and Victor went down the hallway that led to the security area. Clark and Oliver headed for the main lab.

"Are you certain he'll be in the lab?"

"Of course. Joanna is an experiment and he's a scientist. He'll want to see the results first hand."

"Alright. Let's go."

* * *

"Doctor, how are they?"

"Bart is going to be fine. The bullet was a through and through. Our main concern was blood loss and making sure no internal organ was hit. Thankfully, there was no major damage."

"And Lex?"

"Lex's case was more complicated. The bullet was lodged in his chest cavity and we had to go pretty deep to get it out."

"But he's ok?"

"He is. Sadly, his child didn't survive."

"What? Lex was pregnant?"

"Three weeks. The child couldn't survive the blood loss or the shock. I'm very sorry."

The doctor walked out of the waiting room, leaving the Kents to console each other.

"How are we going to tell Clark?"

"Tell me what?"

The couple turned and saw Clark and Oliver at the door, the latter holding Joanna in his arms.

"Boys sit down. We have to tell you something."

* * *

Oliver sat beside Bart's bed, Joanna asleep in his arms. He took Bart's hand in his.

"I don't know if you can hear me. I hope you can. We got Joanna back. Lionel was hurt. He's in a coma. His friend was killed. The doctors say you should be alright. You need to wake up soon. I can't look after JoJo by myself. And she needs her Daddy. Please wake up soon."

* * *

Clark held his husband's hand in his and wiped at the tears that ran down his face. He had lost a child because of his father in law. How was he meant to deal with this? How would Lex deal with this? All he could do was wait. It didn't look like Lex would be waking up soon. Clark had time to think things over and be there for Lex when he was needed. What else could he do?

* * *

**A/N** Done. R&R please. Next chapter, the epilogue.


	15. The End

**Summary:** The End.

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing. This is fiction

**Epilogue**

Oliver paced the hospital waiting room. It was too soon. This wasn't supposed to happen now. God, would Bart be alright?

"Oliver? Is he ok? What happened?"

Oliver smiled as the Kents, Chloe, AC and Victor approached him.

"I don't know. We were watching t.v. and then he tells me his water has broken and to get him to a hospital. Where's Joanna and Jeremy?"

"With the nanny. They're fine."

"Oliver, why aren't you in there."

"Well I was in there Chloe. And then I told Bart to breathe and he started screaming about how I was always telling him what to do and kicked me out."

"Don't feel too bad. Lex nearly broke my nose. They go a little crazy during childbirth. All we can do is wait."

"Great. Just wait."

Oliver collapsed into a chair beside the doors to the maternity ward. All he could do was wait. This would take hours.

* * *

"Mr. Queen? Your child has been born. You have a healthy baby boy."

"And Bart?"

"He's fine. Do you want to see him?"

"Yeah. Will you guys be alright out here?""

"I think we're going to go home Oliver. This is a moment for you and Bart. We'll visit tomorrow."

Oliver waved goodbye to his friends and walked into the private room that held his lover.

"Hey sweetie."

"Hey Oliver. Wanna meet your son?"

"Yes I do."

The nurse handed the baby to Oliver. His son. This was his son. The baby had Bart's pale skin, Oliver's blond hair and green eyes.

"Green eyes Bart? Anything you want to tell me?"

"Yeah. My mother had green eyes."

"Oh. Anyway, how are you?"

"Perfect?"

Oliver raised his eyebrow at his lover, who managed a small laugh.

"Fine. I'm tired and sore. But it's ok, because we have a son. Did we pick a boy's name?"

"Luke. Remember? They must have you on the good stuff."

"Luke Queen. I love it. I love you too."

"And I love you. Everyone will be coming to visit tomorrow, so get some rest."

Bart smiled at his family and nodded off. Oliver looked down at his son, who was sleeping in hi arms.

"Like mother like son."

He knew if Bart ever heard him call him mother, he would be killed. But Oliver didn't care. He had a son and a beautiful lover. Lionel was taken care of for now and Oliver could concentrate on his family. And he planned to. Hopefully, in a months time, Bart would be his fiancee. And then, Oliver would have everything he had ever wanted. Bart let out a little snore as Luke shifted in his arms. His family would be safe and happy. Oliver would make sure of that.

* * *

**A/N** Done. R&R please. That's it folks. Thanks to everyone who read and reviewed.


End file.
